Silver Lady
by Icha D'Mocca
Summary: Hanna Yelena Lewis adalah putri bangsawan miskin dari desa kecil di Inggris. Menghabiskan masa kecilnya yang bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya dan adik laki-lakinya, Crystal, di Desa Woolpit yang merupakan sebuah daerah di Suffolk, Anglia Timur, sekitar 7 mil timur kota Bury St Edmunds. Hanna merasa berbeda dengan adikknya. Dan kelak ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu.


**PART 1**

**Silver Lady**

**Disclaimer**

**This story and all cast original created by me (Icha D' Mocca)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inggris tahun 1887,

Hanna suka sekali dengan bunga. Gadis berusia delapan tahun itu tumbuh di sebuah mansion yang terletak dekat sekali dengan sebuah perkebunan bunga. Perkebunan itu milik ayahnya sendiri yang kala itu menggunakan taman bunga krisan tersebut sebagai salah satu properti perusahannya. Gadis cilik berkulit cokelat itu suka sekali mengunjungi kebun bunga sang ayah. Hampir tiap hari ia dan adik lelakinya, Crystal, tidak pernah absen mengunjungi perkebunan sang ayah. Hanna senang sekali menghirup aroma manis bunga krisan yang bermekaran di kebun. Sedangkan adiknya lebih suka menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi bunga krisan berwarna kuning yang menjadi favoritnya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya Hanna pergi mengunjungi kebun bertabur ratusan jenis bunga krisan aneka warna milik ayahnya tetapi kali ini rasanya agak berbeda karena adiknya tidak ikut serta. Crystal harus mengikuti berbagai macam pelatihan yang menurut sang bunda akan memantapkan kecerdasan putranya. Crystal anak yang istimewa. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh ayah dan ibunya. Terkadang Hanna merasa sedikit iri karena adik laki-lakinya itu memiliki banyak hal yang tidak dimilikinya. Crystal mewarisi kulit _porcelain_ ayahnya, mata berwarna biru terang milik ayahnya, rambut berwarna platina seperti ibunya serta kecerdasan yang memang mewarisi anggota keluarga mereka yang lainnya yang terkenal dengan otak yang sangat brilian. Hanna menghembuskan nafas berat. Kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya mungkin ia jauh sekali dari adiknya yang sempurna.

Hanna tersenyum kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Yang terpenting kedua orang tuanya sama-sama menyayanginya dan Crystal. Bagaimanapun Hanna kecil sadar ia tak boleh iri hati pada adiknya sendiri. Hanna melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perkebunan yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya ketika sedang dilanda kebosanan. Rupanya hari ini merupakan hari panen bunga krisan. Bunga krisan yang tumbuh di perkebunan ini biasanya akan di panen setelah beberapa bulan sekali dan siap dikirim ke toko-toko bunga di kota London. Mata abu-abu gadis berkulit gelap itu menangkap sebuah objek asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya di perkebunan. Seorang anak laki-laki. Nampaknya seumuran dengan Crystal. Hanna mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menangkap sosok seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan sepupunya Fresia yang biasa membantu ayahnya mengelola perkebunan bunga krisan tersebut.

"Kak Fresia! Lama tak jumpa!" Hanna berlari kecil kearah kakak sepupunya yang nampaknya tengah memantau orang-orang ayahnya memanen puluhan hektar bunga krisan.

"Hey! Kau datang di waktu yang tepat Hanna! Kami sedang memanen bunga krisan. Kau mau ikut ambil bagian? Berita bagus. Hari ini sahabat ayahmu, Tuan Dylan akan ikut serta membantu kita memanen bunga krisan. Putranya juga ikut. Kau lihat anak yang berkulit pucat itu?" Fresia menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang barusan dilihat Hanna. Oh, jadi anak itu putra teman ayahnya. Hanna hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Aku mau kak! Anak itu, kenapa kulitnya pucat sekali kak? Apa dia sakit?" Hanna menunjuk anak berkulit putih bak boneka porcelain dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu bergabunglah disana. Bukan. Anak itu tidak sakit. Hanya saja kalau dilihat-lihat kulitnya memang pucat sekali ya? Sudahlah. Ayo kita juga bergabung! Memetik bunganya menggunakan gunting ya! Jangan pakai tangan karena bisa merusak batangnya" Fresia menyerahkan sebuah gunting dan keranjang rotan yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Hanna.

Ketika orang-orang disibukkan dengan acara memetik bunga krisan, Hanna justru kesulitan memotong bunga krisan berwarna putih yang ingin dipetiknya. Anak berkulit pucat itu memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Satu hal yang dapat dinilai anak itu adalah, Hanna tidak cukup trampil untuk urusan yang menurutnya sangat mudah.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" Anak laki-laki pucat itu tersenyum tipis pada Hanna yang tampak kesulitan dengan kegiatan memetik bunganya yang nampaknya tidak berhasil. Potongan yang dihasilkan Hanna tidak sama. Ada batang yang Nampak terlalu pendek sebaliknya ada juga yang terlalu panjang. Hanna tersenyum canggung.

"Sepertinya aku memang perlu sedikit bantuan" Hanna memberikan guntingnya pada anak itu.

"Ini cukup mudah kok. Kau hanya perlu memotong tangkainya seperti ini. Agar potongan yang kau hasilkan seragam. Kau dapat mengira-ngira dengan cara memotong ujung cabangnya" anak itu memotong bunga-bunga krisan dengan cermat. Ekspresi anak itu Nampak serius. Aneh rasanya kalau melihat anak berusia tujuh tahun yang punya ekspresi seperti itu.

"Ah, jadi begitu caranya! Maaf ya, aku memang kurang trampil. Tapi terimakasih! berkatmu aku jadi tahu cara memetik bunga dengan benar" Hanna tersenyum lebar saat anak berkulit pucat itu menyerahkan kembali guntingnya. Hanna semakin merasa kalau anak berkulit porcelain ini benar-benar mirip dengan Crystal. Sifatnya sangat mirip.

"Kembali. Senang bisa menolong seorang _lady_" Anak itu tersenyum tipis menanggapi respon dari Hanna. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka memetik bunga krisan dalam diam. Kalau diperhatikan anak berkulit porcelain itu cukup kalem. Hanna juga termasuk anak yang pendiam. Jadi tidak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan hingga acara panen bunga di perkebunan selesai.

Hanna menatap dengan puas hasil kerjanya. Ia berhasil mengumpulkan tujuh buah keranjang penuh dengan bunga krisan aneka warna. Hanna mencoba mencari sosok anak laki-laki berkulit porcelain yang barusan membantunya. Ah, anak itu tampak sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria dewasa yang merupakan versi dewasa dirinya. Dengan cepat Hanna dapat menyimpulkan bahawa pria tampan tersebut adalah ayah anak laki-laki tadi yang berarti pria itu adalah tuan Dylan sahabat ayahnya. Hanna mengedipkan matanya. Eh? Anak tadi rupanya sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Hanna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemana anak itu?

"Hey! Tadi itu sangat seru. Terimakasih untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini ya, nona" tiba-tiba anak berkulit pucat itu sudah ada di depan Hanna. Hanna yang kaget melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berpijak. Apa anak itu punya kekuatan teleportasi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa ada di depan Hanna? Hanna sampai heran dibuatnya.

"E—eh? Ya, sama-sama. Tadi itu terimakasih. Berkat kau aku jadi tertolong" Hanna tertawa renyah menanggapi ucapan anak laki-laki itu. Kalau diperhatikan anak itu punya mata _sapphire _yang cukup besar. Manisnya.

"Untukmu" tiba-tiba anak laki-laki berkulit _porcelain_ itu memberikan sebuah origami berbentuk mawar putih pada Hanna. Gadis berkulit cokelat itu tidak merespon. Masih mencoba mencerna apa saja yang barusan terjadi.

"Untukku?" Mata kelabu Hanna membulat.

"Ini ornamen rambut. Dari kepompong ulat sutera" anak itu menjelaskan. Kalau yang itu Hanna juga tahu. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Hanna, untuk apa anak berkulit _porcelain _itu memberikanbarang sebagus ini padanya? Apalagi ini merupakan hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"K—kalau yang itu aku juga tahu. Tapi kenapa kau memberikan benda ini padaku?"

"Ibuku pernah bilang padaku. Kalau kita punya permohonan. Kita harus mengorbankan hal yang paling kita sukai. Ornamen rambut ini milik ibuku. Aku sangat menjaganya karena ini benda yang penting. Kuberikan untukmu. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ini. Kuharap benda ini bisa menuntunku bertemu denganmu nona" Anak berkulit _porcelain _itu tersenyum kecil sambil menyelipkan ornament rambut berbentuk mawar tadi pada anak rambut Hanna yang menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu.

"Jangan menutupi wajahmu dengan poni. Kalau tertutup begitu nanti tidak akan kelihatan cantik. Sampai jumpa nona. Kurasa aku harus pergi" Anak itu membungkuk pamit dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih banyak! Besok kau kemari lagi kan?" Hanna melambaikan tangannya. Rasanya wajahnya menghangat. Ia digoda oleh anak berumur tujuh tahun? Rasanya ia ingin tertawa sendiri.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku harap aku bisa kemari lagi sebelum kembali ke London. Sampai jumpa" Anak itu menjawab ambigu lalu berlari kecil kearah ayahnya yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki kereta kuda yang terparkir tepat di depan perkebunan.

"Kuharap begitu" bisikan Hanna terbawa angin. Gadis cilik itu berharap bisikannya terbang hingga ke angkasa. Hingga Tuhan mendengarnya, agar ia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan anak beriris sebiru batu _sapphire _tadi. Hanna tersenyum lagi sambil menyentuh sebuah ornamen rambut yang terselip di antara rambut platinanya. Jadi begini ya rasanya, punya orang yang bisa disebut teman? Rasanya senang sekali.

"Sedang apa senyum-senyum begitu? Awas kesambet, lho" sosok anak laki-laki berambut platina menepuk pundak Hanna dengan cukup keras. Refleks saja gadis itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. Ia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara barusan sekaligus siapa orang yang telah menepuk pundaknya dengan tidak etisnya.

"Crystal! Kenapa kau kemari? Kursusmu sudah selesai?" Hanna menarik pipi bocah kecil yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah adiknya sendiri. Crystal.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau beruntung kak! Kau tidak harus mengikuti berbagai macam rangkaian kursus dengan guru yang galak sebagai pembimbingnya. Jadi seorang Hanna Yelena Lewis itu menyenangkan ya?" Crystal menggerutu sambil berujar. Hanna memandang adik lelakinya dengan pandangan masam.

"Bicara apa sih! Justru jadi kau itu yang enak. Sudah pintar, disayang ayah dan ibu pula" Hanna berargumen. Tapi menurut Crystal itu hanyalah argumen yang lebih menyerupai keluhan.

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Hey, mawar kertas yang ada di rambutmu, dapat dari mana? Setahuku kakak tidak suka memakai aksesori" Crystal menyadari ada yang sedikit berbeda dari sang kakak. Poni yang biasanya menutupi sebagian wajah sang kakak tak lagi terlihat. Digantikan oleh sebuah ornamen rambut cantik yang menjepit anak rambutnya kearah samping.

"Ada yang memberikannya padaku. Sudah kau jangan cerewet. Kita masuk yuk! Kak Fresia menyeduh teh melati untuk kita. Aku yakin ada cookies cokelat untuk camilan hari ini. Yang paling terakhir berarti seekor siput!" Hanna berlari meninggalkan adiknya, gadis kecil itu tertawa kecil.

"Hey! Kau curang sekali kak!" Tanpa dikomando Crystal berlari mengejar sang kakak yang telah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya. Sungguh masa kanak-kanak yang indah.

Hanna berharap semuanya akan selalu begini. Hidup dengan Crystal, ayah dan ibu, kakak sepupunya serta semua keluarganya yang lain. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Takdir nyatanya ada di Tangan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hari esok, lusa, bahkan hari-hari berikutnya. Tapi pasti tak akan ada salahnya kan, kalau kita berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja sampai akhir? Yah, siapa yang tahu. Takdir memang tak bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mind to review? Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses. **

**Icha D' Moca,**

**:D**


End file.
